Love is
by KanouLovesYou
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was a terrible "cupid" for two reasons...One being he hated love,two being he has not yet found love. All of this is about to change when he is "kicked out" of his home, and sent with another delinquent, to find love. YAOI, AND FIRST FIC.


(A/N: This is my very first fanfiction...ever. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors ( I have no writing programs on my computer, ugh), or if i warped Ciel's personality at all. As a warning in advance, there will be yaoi, and cursing, and Alois, lots and lots of Alois.)

Love is a very strange thing. It can bring you joy, bliss, pleasure, and excitement. Love can be a beacon of light in a storm, guiding you back to your destined path. Love is contridicting, as well. Love can tear you down, hurt you in ways you never thought possible. Love can make you ache in places you never thought possible, like your heart.

I, Ciel Phantomhive, am in charge of all of this. Those oh so ~contradicting~ emotions and such. I roll my eyes just at the thought. Ugh...love. Who ever invented such an absurd idea was a fool. Yet, so am I...A "cupid" who hates love. How strange does that sound?

Ha-don't answer that.

...Moving on.

I have never really fit in anyways. A million blushing cherubs, and a lone dark haired, lanky, odd, pre-teens child. I also didn't aqiure the "god like" qualities that most here do. I am shrimpy,(yet growing, damn you!) and lacking in muscles. My hair is dark, unlike most here, and I cannot do the things most gods find easy. Fixing relationships? Not my forte. Helping people? As if. Working for some big wig god? Yeah, right. I can't even walk gracefully without tripping on the godforsaken ground!

-Er...Cloud...?

...Whatever.

As you now know, I (obviously) do not work well here. Most everyone knows it really...and so, they have decided to send me away. Yes, it has gotten so bad that they can't handle me. I am going along with my ( Messed up, i must add) chaperone, Alois Trancy. He can't even really count as a chaperone, the bloody sod is only one year older then me! I hang my head in shame at the thought of him watching over me as I find my "destiny" as they call it. Like they know where I am supposed to be.

But I digress...

"Ciely-Poo!3" I could practicly hear the hearts and overuse of exclamation points as he shrieked my terrible new nickname. I glared in response, hoping it would scare him off. It didn't work, for some reason, and he continued on his merry little way to me."Are you ready to get going~?" He pinched my hand roughly, forcing me to yelp out a yes. Twisted bastard, he is, smirking at my pain. I rubbed my sore hand tenderly, and walked behind him, lugging my possesions behind me.

The trip was awful. That stupid boy would not shut up the ENTIRE trip. The colour purple, tea, booty shorts, hot guys, sluts and how much he hates them (hypocrite), how beautiful his hair is. then, on the train to London it was if he would meet some stud and marry him and make angel-human-things. Yeah right, as if. I just attempted to block it out with thoughts of my new caretaker and what he would be like. I thought of the man who would adopt me. Alois said he would be "grand", some big bussiness man or something of the sort. I let my mind wander on his looks, mostly. I narrowed it down to a fat italian man, with a big scar down his face along with marinara sauce on his hands. Maybe he is a part time mafia, or something of the like...Greasy, and old. After a while, my mind went to far. What if it was a creepy pedo? I shudder at the thought. Memories of watching humans go through such flash through my mind.I look down on the humans who are weak when it comes to lust. I push the thought away, no longer letting my morbid mind wander, and hoping for the best. My stoumach lurched when we reached the building.

the building loomed over me like a cruel adult would over a small child. The only thought that came to mind was "uninviting". Even Alois didn't seem comfortable here. I leaned my head up, looking deep into the starry skies, also attempting to see the top of the building. I breathed in a deep breath of air, just in case it was my last. When I let it out, it came in puff because of the cold London air. I stepped forward, ready to face whatever was waiting for me, pedophile or not.


End file.
